Out of My League
by akichanz
Summary: When Rapunzel started to get serious with her post as a princess, Eugene started to think that he doesn't deserve her at all. He is a former wanted thief after-all and she is a princess. So will it really be possible between them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Readers! This would be my very first Fan Fiction I'm writing in this web. This story should be about 5-10 Chapters long but for sure I'll update regularly as fast as I could. In the movie, it didn't tell us how they got married so in this fanfic, it tells what problems they have to face before finally being able to walk through the altar. As you might already have guessed, this is set after the incident in the tower and before the two got married. As I had mentioned earlier, this is my very first fanfic so do forgive me if it doesn't live up to the original. Do review. Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: This is a FAN FICTION so none of the mentioned characters are mine. No copyrights infringement intended. Credits for the characters should be given to their respective owners but this FAN FICTION is MINE. xD**

Chap 1: Blissful Days

It has been a year since my death. Well, my temporary death since Rapunzel did resurrect me back to life with her freakish healing power. Oh, don't tell her I said that, I wouldn't want a reunion with her oh-so-wonderful frying pan.

As I was saying, right after that incident at the tower with that old faggot of a witch, Gothel dissipated into ashes and Rapunzel had finally returned to her rightfully parents in the palace.

Well, I, Flynn Rider.. Scratch that. I, Eugene Fitzherbert, the warrior who had brought back the lost princess, was invited to stay in the palace. Can you imagine that? Me? Staying in a palace? Can you? Hmm.. No need to imagine, it's already happening. *Smolders*

The past year, it has been kind of great. Okay, extremely great. The majesties had accepted me as a very close friend of Rapunzel and so my sentence of being hanged had been removed but of course with three conditions. First, I must not repeat my old ways ever again and by that, it means that I should stop thieving. Secondly, I need to repent myself by being Rapunzel's guardian. Lastly, I must not hurt Rapunzel in any way. If I break any of these conditions, let's just say that I won't see more to life.

Life in the palace is wonderful. Scrumptious feast, expensive clothes, pretty serving maids, comfortable bed and not to forget, a beautiful attractive princess. I can get used to life in the palace.

"Eugene!" a soothing melodious voice sounded opposite of my door. "Eugene! Are you awake already?"

Ah! Rapunzel's melodious voice to wake me up, early in the morning. Yup, I'm already used to this place. "Yes, I'm awake! What is it?"

"I want to go down to the cities. Can you follow me?"

In an instant, I changed into the expensive clothes that the queen had presented to me and got out. "Can I say no?"

A dejected look flashed on her features. Pascal, who were on her shoulders stared at me and punched his fist (or is it his feet?) on the other.

Rolling my eyes, I took her arm and pulled her to walk. "I was just joking, silly. Anything, for the princess, right?"

She stopped short and pulled away from me. "It's ok if you don't want to follow me."

"Didn't you just heard me Goldie? I was joking. Of course, I want to follow you."

She just puffed up her cheeks but didn't make a move. "You know that I don't like it when you call me princess."

I held out my hand again. "Come now. We better get going before tea."

With that, she jumped towards me, grabbing my arms and hugging it as she lead me to the village.

Rapunzel was amazingly clingy to me. She wouldn't want to let go of me in the first few months after the incident at the tower. When I had tried to pry her off she just said that she didn't want to lose me again. Childish but cute.

She had calmed down now after a year but still when we need to part to sleep or when she need to attend to certain events, she would hug me tightly for a very long time before releasing me. I'm kind of glad for my temporary death sometimes. Though it was an excruciatingly painful and frightening experience, it's worth it since I was resurrected and Rapunzel realized her feelings that she has for me.

"Eugene! Come see this!" her excited voice rung in my ears. I love it when she calls my name. I love it when she gets so intrigued by new things everyday and would always chose me to show it to first. I gave her my usual smile and approached her, greeting me with her own smile. "Look at those kids. What are they doing?"

At the field, a group of children were laughing and screaming as they ran around clearly playing tag. "They are playing tag, of course."

"Tag?" she tilted her head towards me.

I nodded briefly. Knowing she had never experienced it before I took her hands and dragged her towards the children, making them pause for a moment when they realize it was the princess . "Good morning, cheerful little children. Do you mind if our dear little princess play along with you?"

Rapunzel was clearly excited. When they nodded their heads, she quickly thanked them with me proceeding to explain the rules of the game to her. Just as I was done, I turned to wait at the side but Rapunzel quickly grabbed me at the sleeves. "Where are you going?"

"Why, to wait at the side of course." I answered blatantly.

"Play along with me."

"Oh no. Don't involve me in this."

"Come on Eugene." Giving me a pleading look.

Pascal was staring at me as I sighed. "It's not going to work if I said no won't it?" He shook his head as I dragged myself back to the field. Instantly, she brightens up and all of us started running and screaming as we play.

I could say that we were having the time of our lives that day because after that, we never knew that it would be the last laughter we could have before a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm free now so might as well post the second chapter. Anyway, I have changed the former title of 'What Was Once Mine' to 'Out Of My League'. This is because when I read the other fanfics, I found out that there's two others that have the same title as my former one so might as well change it. ^-^ Once again, do review. I'll update again as soon as possible. Thank You! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine! I would probably be rich if they are. No Copyrights Infringement Intended. The Characters may not be mine but the FanFic is. xD**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Drifting Apart

"Did you have fun just now, Rapunzel?"

It was already dinner time when we came back from playing with the children. It was at first just playing tag but the kids, including me, were very interested to introduce all sorts of games that kids play to the princess and so, from tag, we introduced her to hopscotch, skipping and a lot of others as well. We were supposed to be back before tea so by us appearing only for dinner, I was afraid on behalf of Rapunzel that she, maybe including me, might be in trouble.

"Yes, Mother." Rapunzel paused, "Do apologize for our insolence of not appearing for tea, Mother. We were..Umm.. Distracted."

The Queen looked at my way with a smile and turned to her daughter. "Don't worry my daughter. A teenager should have their fun once in a while. Right, my dear King?"

"Yes, my Queen." He answered promptly. "But don't forget that you have task of a princess to bring out."

Rapunzel tilted her head in question at me but I just shook my head. Finally, she asked, "The task of a princess? As in..?"

"Well, I have already arranged some lessons for you to attend. The appointed tutor would teach you the ways and attitude of being a princess. Thinking about how many lessons you had missed during your being kidnapped, it would be best to start as soon as possible and so, your first lesson would be tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"That's..." Clearly, Rapunzel wasn't up to it yet as she frowned at the news.

"That won't be the only lesson I'll be putting you through. There would be more, from etiquettes to our ancestor's history to the laws of our kingdom. There's a lot for you to learn my daughter, deeming that you are the heir of our kingdom. I hope you would get yourself prepared for all to come. Part of it, you would need to cease all activities you would usually have."

I was speechless. Rapunzel was speechless. We often forgot that Rapunzel was the only princess of the kingdom so we never had thought that there comes a day where one day, the kingdom would be under her rules, a reason that we both often played around or just wandered through the city.

I guess, with the commencement of the 'Princess Lesson', I would spend less time with her then. Not that it would affect me. It was always Rapunzel who would cling on me. I guess it's up to her to be strong without me. Heh, I say, when the deepest depth in my heart knows that I'm maybe a tad too fond of her.

* * *

A loud sigh escaped from me. Glancing out of the window that overlooks to the city and the palace's garden, I felt more bored and maybe a little lonely. This is really getting into me. Palace life had become more boring ever since the commencement of Rapunzel's tutoring. It was so hard to bring Rapunzel out nowadays. Hell, it's even hard to talk to her now. Most of the days, she would be inside her study room, her new way of 'learning new stuffs'. No more going out for an adventure in the cities. No more sneaking out until late dawn. The times in which I finally saw her outside the study room would be during eating times. If I'm lucky to see her in the corridor somewhere in the big palace, she would only give me a passing smile with an apologetic look.

I let out another sigh again when Pascal, who is now stuck with me ever since Rapunzel's tutor found him distracting, poked me. "What?"

He gave me a questioning look and I shut my eyes momentarily and slouched.

"I'm just bored."

He then ran to the sill of the window and makes a gesture out of the window.

"Go out?" He nodded. "Go where?"

He shrugged his shoulders and then slouched in defeat.

"You know what, Pascal? Before meeting your Goldie mistress, I always know what to do. Well, sometimes even doing some illegal thing and stuffs but still I always know what to do then. See what your missy had done to me? Now, I'm pointless without her around."

Pascal looked at me intently, blinking. I looked back at him as he slowly makes a gesture that he is laughing. I squints my eyes closed and let out another sigh again.

"Seriously, what have become of me? I'm even talking to an animal now."

With that Pascal lets out his tongue and poked it in my ear. Instantly, I brushed him away to the floor.

"Don't do that, you creepy little thing!" Rubbing my ears and staring at him.

He folded his arms but he just stayed on the floor as I continued looking out the window, solemnly taking in the view of the city. After some time, Pascal finally jumped on my shoulder and lay down.

"I guess we are both bored and lonely without her, huh?" In companionable silence, we both shared the view of the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello once again readers! First and foremost, I would like to thank all of those who had put my story into their favourites and alerts. To CatarinaP and CocoRocks, thanks so much for the reviews. You never know how much it meant to me. I will try my best to make this read worthwhile to you guys and everybody else. But if it doesn't live up to the original movie, I really do apologize. Well, here comes the third chapter. Please do review. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rapunzel, Eugene and Pascal. That includes the King and Queen too. So no copyrights infringement intended. Anyway, this FAN FICTION is MINE! Buahahahahaha! XD**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Escape

Another sunny morning, another weird day without Rapunzel's voice to wake me. It was still early and it wasn't time for breakfast but still, I woke up early because usually, around this time, Rapunzel would wake me up and beg me to go somewhere.

Going over to the window, I breathed in the fresh morning air and decided that I should go straight to the garden instead.

The grass was still wet with morning dews but I lay down anyway. This garden held lots of memories of Rapunzel and me. In the first few days of coming to the palace, we would always visit the garden early in the morning before breakfast. Every single day, we would try to identify a new flower and research on it. We could almost recognize all the flowers in the palace garden's vast collection by now.

Ah, it was not that long ago but I'm already missing those days spent with Rapunzel. Her laughter, her smile, her voice, her scent, everything about her. It's such a shame. We are under the same roof but still, I miss her. I guess I really am too fond of her after all.

Reaching out to the nearest flower, I picked it and place it near my nose with close eyes. Hmm.. Smell like Tulips. When I opened my eyes to check, a purple tulip came into view. I'm correct and I gave myself a small chuckle. Funny I'm greeted by a purple tulip. (In case, you don't know the purple tulip represent royalty.) Truly, her absence is killing me. Metaphorically, of course.

With a gust of wind, the tulip that I was gently holding flew from my hand as I watched helplessly as it flew far from my reach. Thinking I had enough of the morning air, I stood up as I brushed the dirt from my clothes, pausing for a moment when I heard a faint voice. _Could it be?_

Heading towards the source of the voice, it became clearer and louder as the distance was closed. When I reached to the last building behind the gardens in which all the garden supplies were kept, I looked up to see Rapunzel singing a soothing tune with her eyes closed. Definitely taking in the morning air like she usually does in the past with me.

Well, it has been a long time since the last time I heard her sing, so not to bother her, I leaned on the palace walls as she continued to sing. Her voice was so light and warm. So.. Velvety. Like as though she is one with the winds. Her voice so free that you could feel like everything would be okay if you just listen to her. I gave out a sigh when she suddenly stopped short. Swiftly, I looked up, "Erm, Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair?"

"Eugene?" a smile spread up to her cheeks and just like that she disappeared from the window. Appearing at the top of the stairs, she came sprinted down the recklessly and slammed me with a hug.

"Whoa! Careful there, Princess. You might trip if you're not careful," placing a hand at the small of her back to steady her.

"I missed you." She flashed me with one of her wonderful smile and hugged me tighter.

"I'm always somewhere in the palace, you know. It's just that you never search for me." Sadness inadvertently could be heard in my voice.

"Eugene?" she peered underneath her eyelids.

I let out a breath and released her. Replacing my frown with a light smile, I tried to change the subject. "So how's your lesson going on lately?"

Rapunzel paused a while, looking at me intently before finally answering, "It has been great. I learn many new things every day. I get to learn more things about my ancestors and how they ruled this kingdom before my father. Also how they established this kingdom with so much effort and the trust of the civilians. Do you know there was a war to protect the kingdom once upon a time ago? My tutor also said there used to be witches, as in real witches that practices witchcrafts, a while ago before I was born but they were all banished from the palace. And do you know that our city wasn't this big back then? It was all just forest but slowly, our city expanded! And.. And..!." Rapunzel started to ramble when I put up a hand to stop her from continuing.

"It seems that you find your lessons indoors are much more fun than the lessons I gave you outdoors."

"Of-Of course not but I did learned more stuffs than I did outdoors."

"Oh. That's good."

There was a long pause before she asked, "Eugene? Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm just fine. I'm okay. I'm just stuck in this palace with no one to talk to except the colour-changing frog and this vast garden to keep me company. I could also feel absolutely bored sometimes to the point that I played a freaking chess game with Pascal. Maybe I did get a little insane but other than that I'm absolutely fine."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Eugene." She began taking my hand and closed it with both of her hands.

"Oh no, you don't. Don't feel sorry about me. Like I said, I'm just fine."

"But Eugene-"

"Well, look at that. It's time for breakfast! Do you smell the wafting aroma of the food? Uhmm.. We better get going before the food gets cold." With that, I grabbed her hands and lead her to the dining room.

The dining table was extremely long, did I ever mention that? And the funny thing is, there are always only four of us to eat at the table, unless there's a big dining occasion. The King would eat at the head of the table, the Queen would be on his right, Rapunzel will be beside the Queen, I'll be on the King's left and the other chairs would be empty. The whole time during breakfast, Rapunzel would frequently talk to me over so many things and what she would like to know but on that day, Rapunzel just passed me a guilty look on her face but said nothing else. Truthfully, the King and Queen don't mind my presence. In fact, they would always include me in their conversations and make me feel for the first time in my whole life that I actually have a family and for that, I'm glad.

"So, what have you been doing the whole day yesterday, my daughter?" Finally the King broke the silence.

Rapunzel slowly looked up and just like that, she started rambling the same things she had said to me earlier on. The King and Queen nodded at times, smiling as they fondly watched their daughter sharing her experience with them. Once she was done talking, the King suddenly turned to me.

"So, what about you, Eugene? What did you do yesterday?"

I gave them a light shrug with an accompanying smile, "I played chess with Pascal yesterday, and guess what? I won. Yay." I said unenthusiastically.

Both the King and Queen exchanged glances with Rapunzel but Rapunzel just forcefully laugh.

The King cleared his throat and tried again. "Is that all you did yesterday?"

"Well, let's see. I went to the garden and identified more new flowers. After which, I went back to my room and stare out of my window only to end up fighting with that frog for not letting him sleep at my shoulders and like I say, we started on a game of chess which Pascal sorely loses and keeps demanding me to play another round with him." When I look up again, the three gave me weird and sympathetic glances so I quickly added, "Oh, don't mind me though. Life in the palace is quite fun, eh?"

Just like that, we all went quiet again. The King and Queen kept looking between Rapunzel and me but both of us were looking down, refusing to look at each other. Finally, when the King and Queen took their leave, I quickly stood up and started to walk away.

"Eugene, wait!" Rapunzel called and I stopped in my steps. I turned around to see Rapunzel slowly approaching me. "I.. Well, I.."

"What is it, Blondie?"

"I want to skip the whole of today's lessons. I want to spend it with you!"

"But Rapunzel-"

"Come on, we better get going before my tutors or any guards capture us."

Rapunzel grabbed my hands and we both ran down the corridor, giggling and laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! ^-^ A new chapter for a new year. Very refreshing. And so, here comes Chapter 4! Before that, I want to once again thank everyone who had read this Fan-Fiction of mine. Double thanks to those who have put this story into their alerts, triple thanks to those who put this into their favorite but anyway thank you, kamsahamnida, arigatou, xie xie ni to everyone who support my story! I'm really grateful for you just reading this story. You guys are the reason I keep on writing/posting! :D To 'I Prey On Blonde Boys', thanks for reviewing! Glad you love it! I'll try to make this read worthwhile for you and the others! I apologize beforehand if this doesn't keep up with the original but anyway, Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled characters and never will I own it. Only in my dreams, but this FAN-FICTION is MINE! xD No Copyrights Infringement Intended.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Decision

It was already dark outside when we came back from the city and I already feared for Rapunzel. Not only fearing that the King and Queen would be infuriated when they came to know that Rapunzel had skipped a day's lesson just to spend time with me but also fearing for Rapunzel's well-being.

The whole day that day, we were having quite a lot of fun. Not having a care in the world. Meeting the children that taught Rapunzel to play again and also some of the city people we had came to know from the night of the lanterns. Everything was going quite okay right until before Rapunzel plan to make a visit to the Snuggly Duckling.

Snuggly Duckling was way deep inside the forest so to walk with our own two feet there wouldn't be an easy feat. There weren't many pathways that could make our journey easier so we had to climb over hills and gigantic tree roots to get to our destination. Our journey towards there were quite safe for both of us as we safely reached to our destination with all the familiar faces greeting us warmly and some of them had pulled me over to talk about some interesting topics. It's when we were going off when it was already dark, problems starts to occur.

With not much light except for the setting sun, it was hard to go around the forest. Well, since I had cut Rapunzel's long magical hair, there's no more portable light so we had to rely just on my knowledge of the forest. To say she had trusted me enough for not getting terrified of the darkness was endearing but I hadn't really took care of her carefully. Somewhere along the way, I misjudged the height of the hill and Rapunzel who was holding my hand tightly had fallen down along with me. I was trying to protect her with my body but still we were both falling sideways, her head hitting on a rock and she was knocked out.

Now that we are back at the palace, I can't even lift up my face to the King and Queen. When I had brought in a bleeding and unconscious Rapunzel, the King and Queen didn't even asked any questions but directly ordered for the royal doctor. Waiting outside Rapunzel's room as the doctor tended to her, I just stood by the door, feeling as guilty as I could ever be.

"What is he thinking bringing the royal princess out when he can't even guard her?" A pair of maids who had just came out of Rapunzel's room with a bucket of water that was tainted with Rapunzel's blood gave me an accusing glare. I averted my gaze away from them, unable to deny anything they had just said.

"Eugene?" My head shot up at the Queen calling me in to the room.

"Yes, your royal highness, you called?" I bowed down my head down and still didn't dare to make any eye contact with either the King or Queen as I swiftly entered the room. Taking a quick glance to the bed where Rapunzel was lying peacefully; her head was already covered with cloth. _She's alright then. Thank goodness._

"I did. Now, if you would just sit there?" The Queen gestured to the plush seat that was situated beside the fireplace. Without any words, I just complied with her orders. "Please, doctor. Could you tend to his injuries as well?"

"Yes, your highness." The doctor answered and hastily went to my side and turned me so that my back was facing him. "May I ask you to remove your shirt, sir? This is so that I could tend to your wounds better."

I was dumbfounded. I didn't injure myself I'm sure. It was just a scratch so it sounds a little ridiculous to ask the doctor to just clean the small wounds. Not wanting to offend the highness of her offer, I began to stretch out my arms to take off my shirt when there's an excruciating striking pain pulsated from my left shoulder. Instantly, I cringed in pain and grabbed my painful shoulder.

"Forgive my ineptness, sir! I shouldn't have asked you to move your wounded shoulder. Please forgive me!"

"I-It's alright. No need to get so worked up. I-I'm okay." I tried to smile it off though the pain was almost unbearable making the memories of the day I almost died being replayed in my mind.

"Forgive me once again sir. Can I just cut the shirt off then?"

"Doctor, do whatever you need to but I just want you to tend to his wounds quick. I don't want him to suffer any infections. That shirt of his could always be replaced but a person's life can't be so please, make haste." The Queen interrupted the doctor but her tone was kind.

Just like that, the doctor made a cut through the sleeves and I gaped at the sight. The white sleeves of my shirt was all covered in blood and even before the doctor cut it, it was already tattered and torn at the part where the sleeves lay at my shoulder blades.

After cleaning up the blood and placing my dislocated shoulders properly, the doctor had also bandaged me up. He then moved on with cleaning other small scratches and he was then well on his way.

The King and Queen had watched the whole procedure while they sat by Rapunzel so when the doctor had went off, their attention was already on me but they didn't even said a thing.

"I sincerely apologize, your highnesses. I shouldn't have brought your daughter outside. I shouldn't have made her skip her lessons. I shouldn't have done what I did because if I didn't, this wouldn't have happened. I deserved to be punished your highnesses." I blurted out in just one breath as I bowed my head down even further.

"Eugene. Eugene? Lift your head up, please." The King finally voiced out so with that, I heavily lifted up my head. The King then looked at his Queen who gave me a sad smile.

"It wasn't entirely your fault, Eugene. I know this because I had seen how both of you had acted during breakfast. You missed spending time with Rapunzel and by the longing in my daughter's eyes; I'm sure that she missed spending time with you as well. Well, you two had spent a lot of your time together in this palace so by us assigning her to take lessons and hence, taking her away from you so suddenly was quite impulsive of us and we would like to apologize." The Queen then approached me and placed her hand on my good shoulders, looking at me with her kind eyes.

Shortly, the King came behind the Queen and he continued for her, "But you need to understand this, Eugene. Our Rapunzel over there is our one and only princess. When both the Queen and I retire, the kingdom would be placed under her hands and supervision. We can't risk any more time, looking at how much time had passed with her missing. We had given her a year of luxury and freedom, in which she had shared with you, but that, has to end. We need her to learn everything she needs to have to be a reliable ruler. We can't leave this kingdom to an unknowing princess. You understand us right, Eugene? What we are doing here is not just for our sake. Neither it is for Rapunzel's sake. It is for the whole kingdom sake, for everyone who is living here so that they could have a comfortable and safe home to live in."

Hearing the King's speech, I nodded, feeling more ashamed than I already were. I was selfish. I wanted Rapunzel all for myself, not thinking about the others that may also need her. Turning my head towards the sleeping Rapunzel, I smiled weakly. "I understand thoroughly now, my king, my queen. Once again, I apologize for what had happened today; to your daughter and to everyone else that's affected. There won't be any repeats of today, my highnesses. You have my word."

"Thanks for understanding, Eugene. I know this is hard for you but you need to be strong, my child." The Queen then put her hands on my hair and stroked it down to my chin and turned away to follow the already leaving king.

When the door closed out from them, I stood up and strolled towards Rapunzel. Taking in a long glance of the sleeping beauty in front of me, I began to study her carefully. Her short and silky brunette hair that still hasn't grown since the last time I cut her hair. Her eyelids that hide her green amber eyes that always causes me to be drowned in thoughts. Her luscious lips that had met mine when I woke up from my near eternal slumber, overflowing me with her unspoken feelings towards me. Her small slim body that perfectly fits with mine when we hugged. Her seemingly short legs that could run a thousand miles if she wanted to as she kept running around to make new discoveries. All of these, I will sure miss. Brushing my hands through her hair, I traced down to her cheeks then to her chin. Slowly, I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I will sure miss you, my Blondie. I will always miss you more and for sure, I will always miss you the most." I whispered in her ears and then moved on lower to brush my lips with hers. Lingering for awhile to savour every moment, I straighten my back and took my leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Gah! Sorry for the late update! I will try making it up by updating the next chapter more quicker! Anyway, I think with another three or four chapters, this fan-fiction will end so bear with me till then, yeah? So once again, thank you for everyone who read my story and put this on alert! Appreciate it lots! :D Thanks Inume-Blue for reviewing and please don't cry yet! I will try and not make this sad, yeah? ;D And to 'I Prey On Blonde Boys', thank you very much for your review again! Hey! You're on my note again! xD Anyway, though Eugene is leaving, I promise it won't end with sadness so don't cry yet! With my very best, I will try and keep up to the standard of the original. So keep on reviewing everyone! Thanks again and hope you have a nice read!**

**Disclaimer: Never will Tangled be mine so No Copyrights Infringement Intended! Only the Fan-Fiction is MINE! Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Derision

"Fulfilled your filthy dreams already, eh, Flynn?" Hook took me by the arms and dragged me away from Rapunzel and also away from the crowd.

"Well, my dear friend, in fact, as Flynn Rider, I would have considered my dreams fulfilled since I am already living in a luxurious palace with all the money I could get from the King and Queen but just so you know, I am no longer the famous handsome thief Flynn Rider. Now, I am just the handsome charming Eugene Fitzherbert whose dreams now all have to do with capturing the princess's heart." I gave a wink at him but can't help but soften my eyes as I glanced over at Rapunzel's laughing back.

Suddenly, Hook and the crowd behind him cooed in awe and Hook put a hand on my shoulder. "That girl has that kind of allurement, doesn't she? Even the evilest of a villain could be tamed by her. Now look at you, the famous thief has fallen for the princess's charm. What a wonderful new dream you have now, anyway. You love her truly now, don't you?"

I could feel a heat rushed to my face and ears. Is that what it really is now? True, I have wanted to capture the princess heart but isn't that just like a way to pass my time? Just a new childish dream to make my life feel meaningful, but is it just that? A childish dream? Or did I really fall for her?

I shook the thought away and gave them my smolder. "What makes you think like that? It's the opposite I must say."

Hook rolled his eyes. "Well, Flynn, I meant, Eugene. Capturing a princess heart isn't as easy as stealing you know? There's commitment to begin with, not like it would be a problem, looking at how it is now." He paused and I lifted a brow. "You need a lot of patience too and also strength. By strength, I don't mean your brawn; it's the power of believing. Trust, if I must add. Let me remind you she's a royal princess and you.. Well, you used to be Flynn, if you get what I mean, so you need to be really strong in holding on to this dream of yours."

Giving a cynical shrug, I stood up and went over to Rapunzel, in an attempt to avoid continuing the conversation with Hook. Everyone was crowding around Rapunzel as she spoke. Everyone seemed so enchanted in her story; I disrupted her by putting a hand on her shoulder as I gave her my smolder. "What tales are you sharing to them about, Blondie?"

Automatically, everyone gave me an adoring look as I placed my hand on Rapunzel. They then cooed when Rapunzel turned to me.

"Wha-What? Why are you all acting like that?"

"Oh Eugene, I was just telling them how you proposed to me last winter." She explained matter-of-factly.

Unusually, my face was flushed in red when everyone gave me the expecting look. With a forced laugh, I ran my fingers through my hair and answered, "She pushed away the offer. What can I say? She's not ready yet. Not that anyone can resist me."

I increased the volume of my fake laughter as I hoped that the others would laugh along but instead they gave me a sympathetic look. A small giggle came out from the princess and only then the crowd laughed along with her.

What was wrong with me? I wasn't affected by her rejection at first so announcing it to the others shouldn't have been a problem but hell does that broke something in me. My pride, maybe?

"So you already got your dreams broken once, eh, 'Eugene'? What about your heart?" a guy that was behind Hook laughed but shortly was replied with Hook's hook hitting hard on his skull.

"Don't take it to heart at what that thug had said. Dreams are meant to be believed at, not to be laughed at. You see, Eugene, this is only the starting of what people might say so here's my piece of advice to you; If you believe it, you can achieve it. Don't let others affect your decision, okay?"

I woke up having Hook's advice ringing through my head. What was that all about? Why am I remembering what Hook had said, especially the last part? So once again I did the very thing that I've been doing a lot lately; shaking my thoughts away.

Carelessly, using my left arm as a support, I tried to sit up, only to fell back on the bed as I groaned silently in pain. Right, totally forget that I shouldn't put any weight on my left arm since the shoulder had just been fixed. Sliding my right palm down my face, I renewed my effort by using my right arms to sit up, only to see Pascal right on my face. Gasping, I smacked the reptile away with my left hand only to whimper back in pain.

Just as fast the reptile being flicked away, he climbed up at me, surprisingly giving me a worried look.

"Wow, already worrying about me now? You're starting to like me, don't you?" I joked but was replied with a frown. "Relax, little frog. It's just a scratch from catching your precious mistress from hurting. It's nothing as compared to the knock she had on her head."

I buried my head in my hands, feeling the pang of guilt again. I don't think that the image of her being knocked out breathless and drenched in blood would get out of my head soon. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I finally let out a long sigh and stood up, just in time with a couple of maid entering my room with a tub of water.

"You're awake? Oh, good. Here's the water for your bath." One of the girls had said without looking even taking a glance at me.

"Put it there." I pointed to the corner of the room. Both nodding curtly, they carried the heavy tub to the corner and started fixing my bath while whispering to each other. The maids usually have the latest and greatest gossip so it's also a norm for me to eavesdrop on them.

Walking to the window that would require walking over to the corner of the room, I tried sharpening my hearings and also remembering to not make it that obvious, I fixed my gaze at the window. As I crossed paths with the maids, my ear finally began to pick up on what they were saying.

"He's so shameless."

_He? Who's this he?_ I thought and the maid continued to answer my unspoken question.

"If I were him, I would already feel ashamed on my conduct. The majesty had even kindly forgiven him so it would only be right to repay him by getting out of his way and move out of the palace."

"I agree." The other girl whispered back. "I don't think he remembers where he stood. At least we are not freeloaders that eat the palace food without any effort. We work for it. Look, we even need to serve him when he least deserves it. It's so unfair." _Are they talking about..?_

"Exactly. The King used to be always fair so I don't understand why he treats him differently from the other criminals. I was so surprised when the King had pulled out his sentence of being hanged. When he was invited to stay at this palace, even worse! I thought the King was deranged! Either that or that man had bewitched the King and Queen into accepting him here but seriously, he is a former famous thief! How could they believe him so easily?"

With that, I already knew they were talking about me. Sweet, I used to love being the main topic of the kingdom but now, let's just say I rather be invisible.

"You know what? I think that he was actually working with the witch. To get what he wants, he had actually faked his death and betrayed that witch. After all, I had heard him working and betraying the Stabbington Brothers so it's not unusual for him to do the same to the witch. Maybe his care towards the princess is also a faux; I don't think he would give up his life for the princess. He even brought back the princess in an almost dead state while he was still alive and kicking."

Hearing that really ticks me off so when I was just about to have my say, I saw Pascal sticking his tongue in the talking maid's ear and she had automatically cut her conversation off and screamed. The other maid was calming the girl down and chasing her around the room when a guard entered the room to inspect what was going on. Seeing Pascal on the maid's shoulder, the guard had grabbed him and immediately had calmed down those maids.

Upon release, Pascal had climbed on my shoulder and I approached the two disturbed maids. The maid that Pascal had provoked was lying on the floor so with my good arms, I held out for her. She took my hands reluctantly but I just grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

"With all due respect, miss, I know its fun to gossip about people but you should put in mind that you shouldn't spread impossible rumours that are not at all true. I never had worked with that damn old hag of a witch and truthfully, I had died in the arms of the princess. I confess that I didn't do a good job in protecting the princess since instead of me saving her; she had saved me from my permanent death but you must know this; I'm not that ungrateful." My voice was almost a raise but as I continued, my voice turned into an almost whisper. "Without the princess, I may not be here now. She had granted me back life so with my life I would protect her. If you question about whether I would give up my life for her, I tell you this; I will not hesitate doing that very thing. Yesterday.. Yesterday was a mistake. I misjudged the height of the hill and I was holding her. So when I fell, Rapunzel had refused to let go of my hand so I had untowardly pulled her along with me. I tried to protect her, I did but.."

I pinched the bridge of my nose again as squinted my eyes shut and fell silent. The image of her bleeding kept flashing on my mind. She no longer has her magical healing hair so she can't heal herself. I was so careless then, instead of protecting her, I could have brought death to her. What was wrong with me? I shook my hands again and gave a loud sigh.

Pascal was brushing his head on my cheeks and I just gave him a weak smile.

"We-We are truly sorry for what we had said earlier. We shouldn't have judged you," both of the maids began bowing at me. The guard that was still there looked from me to the maid and so I quickly asked them to stand up straight.

"Pl—Please, no need to bow down at me. Just—Just, don't gossip about a person in front of them next time. In fact, you shouldn't even be gossiping about anyone, if you have anything against them, just tell them straight to their faces, alright?"

"Yes sir!" Both of them bowed down again. "We have finished preparing your bath. Please have a nice bath."

With that, they bowed once again and left the room, the guard on their heels. Watching their retreating back, I huffed out a breath and looked at Pascal. "Thanks for sticking up for me, buddy."

Pascal just nodded and if reptiles can smile, I think he just did.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here goes another chapter! ****You guys are like my pillar of strength so please, t**ell me how you think about this story. I would really like to improve on my writing and storyline too. Once again, thanks to everyone who had reviewed, favorited and put me on alert. Happy Reading! 

**Disclaimer: Tangled is still not mine. No copyrights infringement intended. Only this fan-fic is mine! ^-^ Plagiarism, go away! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Mischief

On the way down to the dining room, all the way, I heard gossips about me. I thought when the two maids had left my room, it was already over but in fact, it actually continued. Not that I blamed the two for spreading, I bet they have changed for the better, so this wasn't them. Trying my best to tune out all of the servant's and guard's conversation, I fasten my pace and in my effort to get away from them fast, I almost slammed on Rapunzel.

"Eugene!" She said my name in delight.

"Rapunzel," I answered with a fake enthusiasm as I instinctively steadied her by putting a hand on her hips. As instantly I had placed it there, I pulled back.

Sensing my unusualness, she peeked at me from her height. "Eugene? Is anything wrong? You seem.. Different."

"Me? Oh, I'm alive and kicking." I make a kicking gesture as she laughed. I relaxed myself for a little and when I saw the bandage on her head, I asked, "How about you? What about your head? Is it okay? Does it hurt?"

"This? It doesn't hurt. Only a minor headache but that is all. You didn't hurt yourself, didn't you?"

I looked down at her only to meet her worried face. _Foolish girl, you don't need to worry about me. Worry about yourself. I caused you your hurt._

"Eugene?" She prodded.

"I bet your parents are already waiting for us for breakfast. Let's not make them wait." I turned her around and we both head to the dining room as I ignored her pleas for me to answer her question.

At the table, we all were quiet. Rapunzel was throwing me an angry glance but I had just ignored her by looking down and concentrating on my food. If I want to stay strong in my decision, I shouldn't be looking at her. She would only deter me. I would not get in her way anymore. Soon. I need to carry out my plans soon.

"Rapunzel, how are you feeling today?" The Queen asked.

I could feel her gaze on me but once again, I ignored it. "I'm feeling fine, mother."

"Good because I would need you to carry on with your lessons today."

Rapunzel gave an exasperated look and she once again looked at me but I just lowered down my head. The Queen gave me a nod and looked back to her daughter. "Yes mother. I will not skip the lessons for today."

"Speaking about skipping lessons, I want you to apologize to the tutors regarding your misdeeds on ditching their lessons yesterday."

"Yes mo-"

"That would be my duty, your highness. I brought her out so it would only seem fair if I'm the one to apologize for yesterday happenings." I jabbed in, not wanting Rapunzel to get all the blame.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel gasped.

"Fair enough." The Queen nodded an agreement. "Then only for today, you should follow her through her whole day lessons and apologize to each and every tutor."

"But I, too-" Rapunzel looked more exasperated.

"Yes, your highness. You have my word."

Rapunzel didn't say much afterwards. As far as I could tell, she was frustrated with me. After breakfast, without a word, I had followed her to her first lesson. Upon entering the room, I didn't even let her have the first say and I just apologized to the tutor without letting have her chance on saying a word of apology. It wasn't her fault so she need not apologize. As I apologized, the tutor told me off but I will just stand in silence as Rapunzel helplessly witness it from beside the tutor. After which, I would wait for her outside the room as she continued on with her lesson.

This carried on for the next three lessons until before tea. Truthfully, for Rapunzel, I didn't mind being screamed at but what I do mind was waiting outside for her. As I leaned at the wall by the door, the guards and maids that would be walking by would without fail, be gossiping about me.

"He's hot to be Flynn Rider. Rather fitting with that look of his but as a potential prince for the princess? Come on, he's better off with me." One of the maids had joked.

"Look how wimpy he is, can't even protect the princess properly." A passing guard had said.

"Hey look! A freeloader." A maid in a group exclaimed.

"Change for the better? More like for the worse; from Flynn Rider to Flynn Killer." At that same time the guard had said that, Rapunzel had stepped out from her fourth lesson before tea. Her head shot up, apparently overhearing the comment and quickly grabbed the guard's armor to my surprise.

"Pardon me? Did you said just say something about Eugene?" Rapunzel stared at the big man's eyes.

"Forgive me, Princess. Just regard that I didn't say anything." The guy stuttered.

"You did say something and it's about Eugene. Out with it." She bit off her words and the poor man's sweat began to bead down on his face.

"Rapunzel." I tugged at her when she gave me no response. "Rapunzel."

She began pushing the guy up to the wall.

"Princess Rapunzel!"

"Don't call me princess! You know I hate it when you call me that!" The princess turned at me but I just shook my head and gestured to the tutor that just came out of the room.

"Oh." She responded when she realized it wasn't me who called her that.

"What on earth are you doing? You are a princess and there you are ganging up on the poor built man. Release him immediately."

With that, Rapunzel released her hold on him and smiled weakly at her tutor. "Mrs Marianne."

"I just released you from your etiquette lesson only to find you out here doing unladylike things. Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

"Sorry ma'am, I can explain-" I tried to help Rapunzel only to be interrupted by her.

"You again. Don't you have enough of this? I'm very sure it's because of you that she is acting the way she is now; so uncivilised. A ruffian like you doesn't fit to be friends with a royal princess like her. Know your place. Stop messing with her bright future. Just go back to where you're from. You don't deserve to be here."

"Mrs Marianne!" Rapunzel looked at her tutor with shocking eyes and looked at me as if telling me to speak out.

"He doesn't even have a title and dare he come close to a royalty like our Princess here."

"He's my friend. Don't you dare say like that to him!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"But Princess-"

"It would be better if you would just leave."

"Princess-"

"Leave!" The princess ordered and turned to the guard. "You too."

With the retreating figure of her tutor and the guard, Rapunzel swivelled at back at me with full of anger.

"Why didn't you fight back?" She gave me a gentle push. "They wronged you so why didn't you fight back?"

"I didn't have to. You told them off for me." I gave her a light smile in which she pushes me harder.

"Stop joking around Eugene! Why didn't you say a thing back then?"

"Princess, I think it's best if we go for your afternoon tea right now before the Queen make an assumption that I took you away from your lessons again."

Rapunzel just placed her stare on me for a few seconds before stomping away, shouting, "You're impossible Eugene! Just impossible!"

Not wanting to fuel her up more, I just kept my mouth shut as she kept on muttering to herself and as soon as I sent her to her tea at the garden with the Queen, I left the place. It wasn't compulsory for men after all to attend tea. It's only for the ladies in fact, so since I finally have my chance away from Rapunzel, I might as well execute my plan right away.

I need to get into the King's room. I need to get to the compartment where they kept the Princess's crown so I myself could keep it. Using my ever so effective thief tricks, I managed to creep in the King's room and grabbed the crown that would only be worn by the princess after the enthronement ceremony. That would be in two days time. Hiding the crown in my satchel, I gingerly walk out of the room and went back to my own.

Pascal was in my room when I placed the crown under the bed. He gave me a questioning frown but I just pat him on the head and smiled weakly, "I know what I'm doing, buddy. Don't go on telling on me, alright?"

Pascal let out a sound that sounded like a growl. Giving him a smolder, I trudged out of my room and returned back to the princess's side who was still frowning. "What's with that frown Princess?"

She scowled. Mesmerized for a moment by her cute grumble, my heart ached remembering what I had just done. I don't know how she would react when she finds out about it. I don't want her to hate me, all I want is for her to forget me. Oh, who am I kidding? I don't even want her to forget me but I guess it's for her sake, after all. For the sake of the Kingdom of Corona. Downcasted by my own thoughts, I absentmindedly whispered. "I'm sorry, Rapunzel. Do forgive me."

"What did you just say?" Rapunzel frown was gone, replaced by a confused expression.

"I'm hungry as a lamb!" I made it up in an instant.

She squinted her eyes at me, trying to determine what I had really said before saying, "More like a pig. Take this scone."

Taking the scone, I slowly savour the taste and sighed sadly as I thought of what I know will come.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally the next chapter! Oooh! It's almost ending soon. I wonder how it would end? Hehehehe.. Anyway, thanks for still keeping up with me by reading, favoring, alerting and reviewing this feeble story of mine. Anyway, enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Tangled is still not mine but I do hope they would accept my fan-fiction to be their sequel. xD No copyrights infringement intended. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Guilty

"Is the menu for the night ready? How about the invitation to the neighbouring kingdoms? Have they received it? Don't forget to put up all those tapestries!" the Queen directing all the maids, advisors and some guards as they bustle around the palace.

Here at the centre building of the palace, I sat in the corner, chin in my hands, as I boringly observe the busy servants. So finally this day has arrived. The day in which Rapunzel's coronation ceremony is brought out. Not only that though, this would also be the day that my plans would also work. My heart felt like being squeezed again. I would always have this feeling when I thought about what I had planned. _Stop __doubting__, Eugene. It's the correct thing to do. Stop thinking too much._

"Well, you seem to be deep in thoughts." The Queen face was suddenly in front of me as I yelped dramatically, back in my seat. She let out a light laugh as she started to sit right by my side. We both went into an awkward silence and I began fidgeting in my seat, trying to dig out something from my brain that could break the silence when she thankfully started talking again, "Is your left shoulder fully healed yet? Is it still bothering you?"

I was just about to make a joke out of it but looking at the kind face of the Queen, I just had to say the truth. "The pain is still there but no worries, it had minimized since the first time I felt it, so I think with another few more days, I will be good as new." Well, never forget the smolder.

She let out a laugh again and when she finally calmed down, she gave me an intense look. Just like that, my smolder disappeared. "Is something bothering you, my child? You're frowning when you're deep in thoughts just now. If there's anything, you can tell me so that I can help you."

I opened my mouth to answer but words don't seem to come out. What should I say to her? I couldn't tell her about the plans that I had for that day. I couldn't even lie to her too; she's so kind that I couldn't bear to. _This is the very reason why I had to make this plan. She's too kind that I know that if I tell her what's on my mind, she wouldn't agree to it for sure._

"Is it about Rapunzel? Are you still blaming yourself about what had happened that day?"

I turned my head slowly at her. "Well, not exactly but.."

"I told you we don't blame you for what had happen because it's not entirely your fault so you can stop feeling guilty about it."

"But part of it is still my fault, your highness, so I still need to make it up to it."

"I know you have good intentions, Eugene but from what I had observed in the past year, whatever your actions and decisions are, affects our Rapunzel. So if you still insist on making up for what you had claimed to be your fault, Rapunzel would start to feel guilty about it too because she was actually the one who had suggested to do what you two did, right?"

I tried to deny it but only to be stopped by the Queen's hand.

"I know what happened after breakfast that day. I saw it, I just didn't tell the King about it so don't try to deny that Rapunzel was the one suggesting it." She paused. "So just let it go, okay, my child? It's for your own good and also Rapunzel's."

Slowly, I gave her a nod and a light smile. "Thank you, my Queen."

"You really do love Rapunzel, don't you?" Her sudden question made my head snapped up at her.

"I- Your daughter- I don't-"

"Oh, don't try to deny this too. I could see from your eyes, the way you look fondly at my daughter at the dining table. The way you steal glances at her when you thought no one is looking. I could see it all. I tell you this, Rapunzel may had turn down your proposal the last time but I'm very sure that she's in love with you too. She's just unsure of what she really wants."

"But my Queen, I'm a former thief. You'll let me, a man also without a title, have your precious daughter? I might get in her way."

"No you won't. If you had changed into a new leaf and if my daughter loves you, why not?"

"I.." _But I have already made up my mind and carry out my plans. It should start to work any moment now._

"Mother!" My thoughts were cut off by Rapunzel's frantic call. "The guard had just told me and reported that my crown is missing! It's no longer at where it was supposed to! Someone must have stolen it!"

_Just when I mentioned about it. So it starts now._

"What?" The Queen stood up in shock. "Your coronation ceremony is tonight! We can't lose it now! We got to get it back! Send out the guards to find the thief immediately!"

"No need my Queen. We have already discovered the thief," The King, with a couple of guards entered the scene with regretted faces. I guess I'm too late to change my mind about my plans. "Guards, seize him immediately!"

The two guards were suddenly on me and we all landed on the floor.

"Wait! What are you doing? Release him right now!" Rapunzel was instantly by my side, trying frantically to pry off the guards off of me. "Get off Eugene! Why don't you listen to me? It's not him! Get away from him! Stop holding him!"

"What is this, my King? Eugene can't be the one. Just because he's a former thief, you can't accuse him of stealing the crown!" the Queen grabbed the King by the sleeves as she begged him to let me go.

"I thought so too but I truly regret to say this that we had found the stolen crown under Flynn's bed."

I flinched when I heard the King calling me by that name. So I'm no longer Eugene now, eh? Rapunzel had suddenly stopped fighting with the guards and began to look carefully straight at me. "It can't be true right, Eugene? Tell them it wasn't you. Come on Eugene. Tell them that. Fight back!"

The Queen also started to stand up for me, "I also don't think it is Eugene. There must be a mistake. Someone must have placed the crown in Eugene's room. In hopes of blackmailing him?"

Everyone then turn their attention on me, pleading me with their eyes to tell the truth. "I confess. It was me. I took it and no one had blackmailed me."

"Eugene! What are you saying?" Rapunzel eyes widen as she trembled in her feet.

"It's true. I'm the one who stole the crown." I confessed with a straight face.

No one said anything for awhile and when I brought my face up, I had saw the most heart-breaking scene I could never imagined. Rapunzel's eyes were brimmed with tears and her pink soft lips trembled. Her face was flushed but it's not of embarrassment but of betrayal.

"Why?" Her voice had cracked and just like that, I could almost hear both of our heart's shattering.

"Put him into the confines. I'll drop your sentence after the princess's coronation ceremony" The King said it in an almost whisper.

Just when the guards tried to pull me to walk, Rapunzel's soft voice stopped us on our steps.

"Wait. Father, I still want Eu-" she paused before replacing her words, "-him to attend to my coronation. Would you grant me that?"

"But princess.."

"I'll bear any consequences if he tries to do any more crimes. Please, Father?"

"Fine. I will release him when the ceremony starts but in the meantime, he must still be kept in the chamber."

As the guards forcefully pulled me away, the King and Queen didn't even wanted took a glance at me. Their head was bowed down with distinct regret. Turning to have a glimpse of Rapunzel, my heart already ached for her. Her precious tears were already flowing down silently as her still shocked eyes stared down on the floor.

When we crossed our paths, she said in an almost whisper, "I thought you have changed from your ways and your past dreams so why?"

"You are still my new dream, Rapunzel but an impossible and almost unreachable dream to have for someone like me," I muttered as the guards had forcibly continued to pull me out of the room and towards the cold prison.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry and would like to apologize that this chapter took longer then expected. Excuses would only make everyone discontented so I shall just leave it like that. So here's the next chapter. I promise that all the hurt and misery would end in this chapter. The next would be much brighter and happier so don't hate me yet for separating Rapunzel and Eugene again! So here's the next chapter! Do review! Enjoy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: Tangled is not mine but I do hope their dolls would be. ^-^ No copyrights infringement intended. Only this fan-fiction is mine so plagiarism, buzz off!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Coronation

The sounds of horns and trumpets or whatever you people call it was deafening to my ears. I have a huge urge to cover my ears from it but when I looked around to the crowd that I'm standing with, no one else seemed to be fazed by it. Everyone were distracted by something else entirely, or should I say someone? The townspeople were all excited to see their princess. Well, it can't be helped for them to feel that way after all, they have never officially meet their princess at all. The day when the princess was found, the royal guards had only sent out the good news to the townspeople by spreading out papers about it. So I guess, today's finally the day they meet our precious princess.

"Look! You can finally see her clearly!" A young red-haired teenage girl obviously from the cities gasped at the sight of the princess who was already on the altar. "Oh my, isn't she beautiful?"

Nodding like a proud..person, I stared fondly at the girl on the altar who was wearing a wonderful purple fluffed dress that flaunted her developed chest as she curtsied gracefully forward and back. Never had I seen her walked as graceful as that before. She looked totally different, somehow. It's not because her clothing or appearance but the way she brought out herself. She looked mannered, trimmed, proper and royalty.

I pulled my gaze away from her when I saw that she's really out of my league. She's like a swan, ready to fly and I'm just like a chicken that is ready to, well, get fried. I shook my head, only to find that the teenager was eyeing on me.

"Yes? How may I help you, young lady?" Remembering that she had asked a question just now that was actually almost rhetorical, I gave her a smile, "If you're waiting for an answer for your question, I'm sorry to make you wait. The answer is yes. She's truly beautiful but you don't look so bad yourself."

My smolder was returned with a tilt of her head. "Why were you looking at her like that? It seems like as though you are fond of her."

"Well, don't all the townspeople are fond of her?" Now it's my turn to tilt my head.

"No. Not that kind of fond. Your eyes, it has the look of longing. It's like.. It's like you're in love with her or something." She gave me a bright smile. "Are you someone special to her? I see that the royal guards are guarding you too."

"Wha-What? How could someone like me be special to her? What more, in love her? That's ridiculous!" I let out a forced laugh until the noise of the instruments went suddenly quiet and just like that our attention was back on her.

"Now, we shall commence on the Coronation Ceremony of the Newfound Princess of The Kingdom of Corona, Princess Rapunzel!" The captain announced.

The solemn ceremony started shortly. No one, except the princess and the king, said a word. As the royalties of Corona said out their oaths with the witness of the townspeople and royalties from other kingdom, it ended with the King putting the crown that had just been recovered on her head.

Once the crown was placed, she stood up and walked forward as the crowd cheered. She was smiling but it didn't even reach her eyes. She was right there but it seems like her mind was far away. _Is it because of what I've done? Have I affected her that much?_

She briefly bowed as the informer who was standing beside her announced, "Anyone who has anything to say or ask our new princess, you can step forward and say it out now."

"Princess Rapunzel! You're pweety!" A little blonde girl stepped in front with as she jumped up and down excitedly, giving a bouquet of purple tulips.

"Well, thank you. You are pretty too, little girl. I have blonde hair like yours once too before it was cut." Rapunzel smiled genuinely as she kneeled down as she reached for the bouquet.

"Princess, is it true that you had been imprisoned by a witch in a tower and never had stepped out from it for eighteen years?" A lady stepped up with a bouquet of sunflowers.

"It's true but well, I'm here now so let just forget about the tower incident." Rapunzel with a lop-sided smile took the bouquet and thanked her.

"Well then, Princess, how did you get out form that tower?" This time a guy stepped up.

"I heard it was Flynn Rider who saved her." Another guy answered before looking at Rapunzel. "Is it true, Princess?"

"Well-"

"Is that the reason why Flynn Rider sentence of being hanged was pulled out?" A lady interrupted her.

"That is-" Rapunzel tried to answer but was interrupted again by another civilian.

"Flynn Rider as in that famous thief? Well, if his sentence was pulled out being true, that will be unfair!"

"That's true! Doesn't mean he saved our princess, he could run away from his countless crimes he had did before!"

"What happened to being fair in this kingdom? Isn't our kingdom supposed to practice equality?"

As I stand in the crowd, many were starting to step up demanding for explanation for various things, especially on my case. Rapunzel stood in front, her face showed clearly how overwhelmed she was by the question raised. Her mouth was opening and closing like as though trying to say something as she backed away. Her shocked face slowly turned into fear. The royal guards began to step up but she was already shaking. My heart soared at her, hoping that I could be there beside her and protect her but I can't move. If I ran up to her, the guards who were with me would surely pull me back. _Damn it, what should I do?_

Suddenly, as clear as it could be, I heard Rapunzel finally calling out with a trembled voice, "Eugene? Eugene!"

_To hell with the royal guards! I should be running to her. She's calling out for me already. _Catching the guards' off-guard, I sprinted towards the altar and stepped up in front of her, blocking her from the civilians view. "Woah! Calm down your nerves people! Remember, you're talking to a princess here. She's quite fragile and royalty. Wait, that doesn't link. Oh well. Anyway, what I want to actually say is," I cleared my throat before shouting, "SHUT UP!"

_That stopped them. Great, now they are all staring at me._ Straightening my back, hands on my hips, I gave them my best brightest smile. "Thank you."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel gasped as she instinctively grabbed my arms and hid behind me.

I smiled at her when a commotion started again. This time it wasn't the civilians as all I heard was masculine voices. I turned my head, just in time to see the group of guards that was guarding me earlier charging at me.

I put my hands up, one in front of me, one covering my face as I muttered, "Oh no no no no no.."

"Back away from the princess Rider!" and just like that, I was thrown backwards with all the guard's heavy bodies on me. I let out a shout of pain as the impact came to my just about to heal left shoulders.

"Stop! Leave him alone! Give me back Eugene! Guards! Get off of him! In all the haziness, I saw Rapunzel trying to pull off the big guys off me. "You injured him! What's wrong with you?"

The guards were suddenly off me as Rapunzel tried to sit me up. "Eugene? You okay?"

I looked up at her worried face and I let out a small laugh. "Weird sense of déjà-vu isn't it?"

"Stop joking around Eugene! Now tell me, where did they hurt you?"

"My shoulders. I think it broke. Again." I sighed as I tried to stand up.

"What do you mean again? And don't move! You would only worsen your state!" She tried to pull me down.

"I'm okay. Calm your fires."

"At least let me.." She trailed off as she slowly placed her hand on her hair by this time; both the King and Queen were behind Rapunzel.

"Rapun-"

"Ah, stop this romance crap! That wound of him isn't the problem right now." I turned to see Rapunzel's tutor that I still distinctively remember, walked up towards us.

"Mrs Marianne." The King and Queen addressed her as she stopped at her feet beside the majesties.

"The thing is right now, I have heard that _you_ had just recently committed a crime in the palace. Is that true, Flynn Rider?"

I nodded quietly as my head backed down again.

"I can't hear you Rider."

"Yes. It's true." I spoke in an almost whisper.

"Well, I also heard that the King had mentioned about dropping your sentence after the Princess Rapunzel's coronation ceremony?"

"That's true."

"Oh! Not to forget. Do you still remember the conditions that the King had given you in order for you to stay in the palace?"

I snapped up my head to look at her.

"Well? Do you?"

Grudgingly, I answered. "I do remember."

"That's good. Now, recite the conditions."

"What?" _God, I really am starting to hate her!_

"Recite."

"First, I must not repeat my old ways ever again and by that, it means that I should stop thieving. Secondly, I need to repent myself by being Rapunzel's guardian. Lastly, I must not hurt Rapunzel in any way."

"Good. So what are the consequences of breaking any of the conditions?"

"Must I really answer that?"

"Yes."

Now I have the urge to punch her wrinkled face, "My sentence would be resumed immediately and thus I would be hanged without any way of escape."

I heard Rapunzel gasped and swiftly turned to her parents. "You never told me that! What kind of punishment is that?"

"A fair one, your highness." The dubbing reincarnation of Mother Gothel answered briefly. "Tell me and everyone here, which of the condition have you broken?"

"The first."

"And?"

Now with gritted teeth and eyes squinted close, "The third."

"Very good you realize that." She noted with a smile.

"Wait! Since when did he hurt me? He did not!" Rapunzel with clenched fist by her sides stood up menacingly at her.

"Then what did you call it when he returned with your precious royal blood all over him that day?"

"It was an accident!"

"Then that means he had also broken the second condition. He failed to guard you properly."

"What?" Rapunzel nearly shouted.

"I know it's hard on you, Princess, with you being close to these filthy being and all but you need to face it. He had stolen your crown. He had failed to protect you when he was the only one with you that day and also, must I mention him hurting you by him betraying your trust?"

I snapped my head to Rapunzel's direction. Her head was down and with her hair covering her eyes, I couldn't see the expression she had on her face. _Did I really do that? Betray her trust? Is this what I wanted? All I wanted to do was to get out of her way by making the King and Queen throw me out of the palace. I stole the crown because I know that the King and Queen would never let me go just like that if I had asked them to so I had to make them. What have I done?_

"Enough with the talk." She gave a nod to the King, "Your highness? Would you do the honour of giving him his sentence?"

The civilians were now voicing out their opinions again. I totally forget about them for awhile there. Most of them were shouting and demanding for me to be hanged. The others just stand nervously, and looked at me, full of pity. Well, I can't help to feel pity for myself too. _This is what you get for not knowing your place, Flynn. _I thought in my head ironically. Flynn. That's who I'm really am from the start. Eugene had died from the day in the tower. No, he had already died from the day he was orphaned.

"It's settled then." The King finally said out in a soft and regretted voice. "On breaking the conditions given to Flynn Rider, he would be sentenced to be hanged before dawn tomorrow."

"Father!" Rapunzel grabbed the King by the sleeves. "Please Father. Can't you just spare him?"

"I'm sorry my princess. I had spared him once and I can't possibly do that again. He must be hanged."

"But Father, find your humanity! There must be a way for him to repent?"

The King just kept quiet and ordered the guard to take me. The Queen went to Rapunzel's side, hugging her shoulders, calming her down as she began to sob. With a defeated sigh, I looked out to the crowd again. There, the same young red-haired teenage girl stood out in the front with a sad smile on her face, mouthing, "She did know you and it's clear that you're special to her."

I went speechless for awhile. Everyone kept saying that and it's time for me to finally accept it. With a defeated sigh, I mouthed back. "But it's already too late."

Realizing what I had just said, the girl's smile disappeared but replaced by a frown instead. Just when I about to give the head tilt, the guard pulled me forward to walk. With my back already facing the ceremony, they resumed the celebration again.

"Princess Rapunzel, I heard you can sing very well. Would you mind if we ask you to sing one short song for us?" The questions start flowing in again.

After a short silence and before the doors towards the prison is closed, I began to hear her singing a very familiar song. Though her voice sounded like in agony and pleading even, she still sang melodiously with emotions going through. Right before the door was closed as I stepped in to the path of the cold prison, I heard her voice cracked in her last few words of the song.

"_...Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine..."_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: 2 weeks++ I didn't update so I really would like to apologize. Reason is, something big had cropped up in school and I just can't update during that period so I'm really sorry guys! So to make up to you, this chapter would be longer than all the previous one. Though I've been away for quite sometime, I was glad that I'm still receiving reviews and readers who put me on their alert and favorite so thank you thank you thank you very much! :D After this chapter would be the epilogue so please don't run off yet. Don't kill me yet too since this chapter won't end just like this. :P**

**To the anonymous reviewer: Thanks very much for the review! Sorry to keep you in suspense. ^-^ In this chapter, you would understand why Mrs Marianne acted that way and about why Eugene didn't just run away, it won't be explained in this chapter but in the following chapter/epilogue I would write about the funny hardships Eugene needs to go through to just simply run away. (Always save the best for the last right? xD) I hope this chapter would clear your confusion. I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for giving me the 85%. Really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Tangled characters still aren't mine. Only the maniacal Mrs Marianne is, sadly. Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Last Goodbye

"Now have you learnt where your place is Rider?" Mrs Marianne spitted out my name as she hovered around the front door of my cell.

"What can I say, ma'am? A free bird would always return to its nest at the end of the day." I joked dryly.

"Well, in whatever situation you're in, you never lose that wit of yours, I see." Her gaze swept as she looked from my face to my bounded hands.

"What do you expect?" I let out a smirked as she gave me a disgusted look.

"Repulsive vermin, you deserve to be there."

"Whoa! You seem to hate me a lot. Have I done anything to you?" I passed the question without asking for the answer when she swirled around as she stared me down furiously.

"You don't remember do you?"

"Re- Remember what?"

She slammed her hands on the iron bars and grabbed it until her knuckles turned white. "You don't remember me? You don't remember what you did to me?"

"Wha-?"

"You have destroyed me! You took everything that's important away from me!" She bit off her words as she shook the iron bars and started sobbing as I gulped. _What had I done to her, really?_ "Don't you remember how unthinkably you robbed me? That money, that is so important to me that time."

"So it's just that; money. I had robbed tons of rich people, you know, lightening the weight from you rich people's pockets. I never understand why you people carry loads of money around. "

"It's just that? What you took from me is bigger than anything else! You took my happiness away from me! You took what is left from my luxurious life. You took what my husband needed and at the same time, took his life! You freaking murderer!"

"Whoa! Hold on a second. I may rob rich people's money then but I would never ever rob people of their lives."

"Then how do you explain what happened to my dear beloved husband then?"

"Maybe I could if you tell me what really happen."

She hesitated and paused for a while. Convinced that I was not lying of not knowing what happened she started talking.

"Sometime about a year ago, my husband has contracted an illness. He was in a dire need of a cure but at that point of time, my late husband's business was already failing. We didn't have enough income to buy ourselves decent food, what more a cure for my husband's illness but that one day, a foreign merchant had arrived on this land saying that he had owed my husband's money and he wanted to repay him back. Oh, how happy I was then! I thought, finally I would at least be able to brought down a doctor for my husband so that he would be cured! But that happiness was short-lived. _You_," She glared up at me and seethed her words. "_You_ just had to come at that moment when that merchant was handing me his bag of money. You totally robbed me of my husband's rightful money and fled."

"Are you sure it's me that robbed you? I would only rob people in fancy dresses or suits."

She let out a humorless laugh, "Who wouldn't recognize you with all the WANTED posters of your face being put up all around town? And I would always wear a fanciful dress. I was rich after all. Was." She repeated bitterly.

"I'm sorry." I said out silently when my memory began to work and I remembered her face and the incident.

"You're sorry? If an apology would bring my husband and his business back, I would gladly accept it but that won't happen wouldn't it? He died without a cure a few days after you rob that money away from me since no profit was coming from his failing business. I could have saved him with that money but you just had to intervene. For that, I want to make _your_ life miserable! For that, I want _your _life to be taken but before that, I want you to know how it's like to have _your _love taken away from you." She ended with a smirk as she straightens down her gown.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" My heart began to beat fast when her words dawn on me.

"Uneducated people like you are so dumb. You had made my plan go out smoothly, better actually. When I had known that you are the disgusting savior of the princess, I had instantly volunteered to be her tutor so that I could frame you through her, oh, not to mention the amount of money I would receive. I didn't intend to do anything to the princess at first but you just had to shamelessly fall head over heels in love with her but then again, I'm glad that you did because with that, I would be able to get my revenge."

"You don't mean to-?"

"My plan at first was to just get you hanged to death since for some reason our dear King was foolish enough to pull away your supposed sentence but since you already driven yourself to imprisonment and had your heart given to someone else, that is the princess, I might as well destroy your heart just like how you did with mine before your own death."

Her words ranged slowly and repetitively in my own mind. My whole body trembled and my eyes widen with horror. My head had already become numb. I quickly tried to get back my composure as I slammed my body hard against the iron bars, trying to get back the attention of the already retreating figure of the new termed witch, Mrs Marianne. "Wait! Stop there!"

Instead of getting the witch's attention, I had caught the guards' who were already running towards me and past that witch. A striking sensation was felt as I realized I had actually used my left injured shoulder to slam making the pain worse and almost unbearable. I slide down the bars in pain, my consciousness already failing me.

"What is all this fuss about?" It sounded far but still I heard the guard questioned.

Trying so hard to keep my heavy eye lids open, I could only see the blurry figure of that witch. "Please.. Help me stop that witch. She wants to.. She wants to kill.. Rapun.."

Just like that I had collapse, not being able to give the guards the warning I wanted to tell.

I opened my eyes to a bright light a while later. Everything was so foggy then. _Where am I? What happened? _I tried to rub my eyes to clear it but I found my right wrist being tied beside my body while I couldn't move my left. _Right, I almost forgot I'm being imprisoned. _Squinting my eyes close and open again, the view slowly came to me and I saw the very beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. Rapunzel.

"Eugene, I meant Flynn, whatever. You're awake." Rapunzel gave me a blank face. I sat up slowly as she instantly supported me up. I looked up at her silently, looking at her closely now. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. Even her cheeks were a little flushed.

"You have been crying." It was supposed to be question but it came out as statement.

Looking away from my face and ignoring the words I had said, she stated, "The doctor said that your dislocated shoulder had hit on a nerve in your neck when you slammed yourself causing you to lose consciousness."

"Oh."

"But you're okay now so," her next words were almost a whisper, "your sentence would still be resumed and carried out before night falls."

My head snapped up to look at her but she was hiding her eyes under her fringe. "Oh, right."

Moving my eyes away from her, I realized I was no longer in the cell. We were in a wide open space though still within the palace as the palace walls climbed up on every side. On one side, there was an entrance and townspeople were filing in filling in the spaces but there was a space in the middle. My heart dropped when I saw why. There in the middle stood a wooden platform, with high above it stands a pole that stretched out with a rope tied on it, to be exact it was a hangman's noose. So this was it. I took my eyes away from it and tried concentrating looking at the people instead.

There were a lot of people. Almost the same amount of people that had attended the princess' coronation ceremony. Skimming through the crowd, a smirking face caught my eyes and my heart went even heavier than before. There, standing among the royalties and royal servants, stood Mrs Marianne. Her gaze was hard on me and I could see a light bouncing from a shiny object she was hiding under her sleeves and I instantly remembered the warning I've wanted to tell.

"Rapunzel." I called out her name urgently.

"You don't deserve to call me that." She snapped unexpectedly.

Not having the time to feel hurt, I continued, "Princess, you got to listen to me. Don't go near Mrs Marianne. She's dangerous."

A surprised look was on her face when she finally looked at me. "What are you saying? She may be hard on me but she's kind on the inside."

"You'll be surprised but you got to listen to me. She's out to kill you. She's out on revenge."

"What revenge? I haven't done anything to make her hate me."

"Not you. Me. She hates me and for that she wants to kill you."

"If she hates you, why does she have to kill me?"

"Since I will be killed physically soon, she wants to kill me emotionally too."

"I don't get you. Stop talking in circles." She frowned.

I hesitated, "She wants to destroy my heart just like how I had destroyed hers she said."

"Then she should have just get an arrow and shoot straight to your heart or use a knife to make it easier." Clearly, she was getting agitated for not being able to understand. She was always like that. Back in the days when she was all mine, I would have already enveloped her in my arms, unresisting to her cuteness.

"Like I said, she wants to destroy me emotionally not physically."

"I still don't get why she wants to kill me so can you just get straight to the point?" She snapped.

"It's because you're important to me! If anything were to happen you, I swear that it would be worse than getting hanged. It would kill me on the inside and not even a magical healing incantation could save my shattered heart and unforgiving regret."

Rapunzel went silent with her mouth slightly open, trying to say out something. For a moment, her eyes were shining but then, she looked down, "Stop fooling with me Flynn. Why must I still trust after what you did?"

"But Rapunzel, I meant Princess, you got to trust me in this. Its okay if you don't want to believe what I just said but I beg you, please, keep yourself away from Mrs Marianne. She's definitely dangerous!"

"Stop it Flynn! Enough of trying to make Mrs Marianne look bad! You're just mad at her for putting you in the situation you're in right now. You're on denial, aren't you? You know what? You really deserved to be hanged. See if I care! I regret ever trusting you! I regret ever being involved with you! I rather stay trapped in that hell of a tower than meeting and being saved by someone as hateful as you!"

Rapunzel stomped off as I stared at the empty space where she just stood. _She doesn't trust me anymore. What should I do? That witch would surely get her if I don't do something._

"Well, Flynn Rider, your time's up now. The stage is yours now." The guard joked darkly as he led me towards the 'stage'. My eyes made a last glance to the royalties who were sitting higher than the platform I was on. The King and Queen had a regretful look on their faces and they clearly tried their best to not look at me. Rapunzel was sitting beside the Queen with Pascal on her feet. Rapunzel had a tired smile on her face but she didn't bother even looking at my direction unlike the King and Queen. When I looked at Pascal, he looked so dejected. His head laid low on the ground with his body curled in.

"Go up there Flynn and put this sack over your head." The guard directed and I complied willingly. _The witch said she would kill Rapunzel before I'm hanged right? Since I 'm here now, she has no chance to. _As I walked up the crowd begins to lower in their volume and all eyes were on me. Just as I about to put the sack over my head, I heard the witch shouted.

"Leave out that sack Flynn!" Mrs Marianne stepped up in front of the royalties with a big smile. All eyes were averted to her even Rapunzel with a shocked expression. "I'm sure everyone wants to see his face to make sure he really gets his punishment."

It was quiet for a moment with just stares when suddenly the townspeople suddenly shouted their agreement. She smirked with victory when the King nodded with her request. _What is she planning to do? She couldn't probably..?_

The hangman stepped up and took the sack away from me and pushed me to put my neck over the noose. As I did it, my eyes never left that witch. The hangman went down from the platform and went straight to the lever that would mark my end. That's when I saw the witch approached Rapunzel from behind whilst digging her sleeves. I could almost hear my heart plunged down but what I had really heard was the lever being pulled down.

I panicked. It's not for my life that's going to end but it's for the life that would end because of me. The time was as though slowed down as my eyes widen when I saw that witch had fully unsheathed her knife and was ready to strike Rapunzel who were covering her eyes with her hands. Nobody else seems to notice what was going to happen to Rapunzel as almost everyone was either busy looking at me or closing them. In a wink, just before the floor cave in fully under me, I grabbed the noose with both my hands and pulled myself up and threw myself backward. The loud thud as I fell backwards thankfully caught the witch's attention and made her pause wide-eyed.

Not wasting a second, I lunged forward and jumped as high as I could so as to reach where Rapunzel was, then, jumping over her to slam against the witch.

"Mrs Marianne!" I heard everyone gasped as we rolled through the floor. When we finally stopped, I was on top of her with her gasping for breath under me.

"Get off her!" I heard Rapunzel shout but I just grabbed her tight with my trembling hands on the witch's wrist.

"Foolish," she smirked as she yanked her hands away from mine with a knife that's already covered in blood. Slowly, I looked down to see that both of us were covered in blood. "You prefer ending your life in a harder way, huh?"

"Wha-?" I was cut off by a pain that almost brought me back at the tower. I clutched my stomach as I glared at the witch's eyes. The knife must have been jabbed me when we were rolling just then.

"Oh well, at least I get to kill you with my own hands," she laughed as she pushed me off her. I gasped in pain as she knelt beside me and whispered to me, "Now that you're helpless and injured, you can't do anything now, don't you, as you lay here and see me kill your precious princess?"

As if on cue, Rapunzel, along with the King and Queen rushed to us and stood behind Mrs Marianne. "Are you okay Mrs Marianne?" I heard the King asked as I curled myself in pain.

"I'm okay, just a little scratch from the roll." She stood up and brushes the dirt from her dress away as she glazed her eyes over me, "I'm lucky that I was able to block the knife away from me but I'm afraid that it had hit him instead."

I forced my lids to open to glare at the witch, only to meet with Rapunzel's teary eyes with her trembling hands over her mouth. For a moment, I thought she would come and knelt down beside me but with a shake of her head she shuts her eyes close and turned away.

"Someone, please bring Mrs Marianne to her room so that she may rest. Now who is responsible for letting him carry a knife?" the king voice full of anger.

"My king, what about him?" the Queen looked worriedly at me as she held the King's arms.

"It would be no use to call a doctor. He would need to meet his end anyway so we might as well leave him be," the witch suggested. By this time, I had already lost a lot of blood. I could feel a puddle of my blood being formed at the place where I laid. Slowly, my consciousness began to fail me.

"Is there anything wrong Princess?" the witch looked at Rapunzel.

"That would be cruel." The Princess answered immediately.

"It won't be to someone as cruel as him," she jabbed.

"No, I won't allow it! Can someone get a doctor for me?" Rapunzel faced a maid, one of them too familiar. _She must be the one that assist my bath that day._ The maid nodded and turned immediately only to be held off by the witch.

"No, you don't. I want him to die an agonizing death," Mrs Marianne bit of her words.

"But I don't want him to suffer," Rapunzel's voice broke.

"You still say that even though it was him that causes you to suffer? That's foolish!"

"The sentence would be enough."

"It's not for me! He caused me great pains and heartache! I want him to taste what I had tasted. He deserved to be left like that! He deserves to die! Not only that, he deserves to feel how it's like to lose someone that is so dear to him, and that's too bad that the one he held dear is you Princess. So to get my revenge done and make him suffer just like I did, I might have to kill you Princess. Die!"

Pulling out the same knife that she had hurt me with, she raised her hands and charged towards Rapunzel. Like as though the time was frozen, everyone else just stood in shock. Using the last of my strength, I began to pull myself painfully as I launched myself at Rapunzel just as the witch's knife drove towards her. I saw the maniacal glint in the witch's eyes as the knife hurtled towards me and in a split second, I pulled Rapunzel away from the knife just in time as it protruded through me. I winced in pain but it wasn't until she carelessly pulled out the knife from me that I shouted in agony.

"Why, you, just watch and suffer just like how I wanted you to! Let me kill your beloved princess!" She began to strike again when finally a guard intervened with a single thrust, drove the blade of his sword into Mrs Marianne chest, straight to her heart. "What.. Why?" she stared blankly at the guard.

"We are permitted to eliminate anyone who is posed as a threat to any one of the royalties." The guard said curtly and with a guttural sound from her throat, the witch collapse on the ground, lifeless.

Breathing out gladly, I sank to ground with Rapunzel instinctively catching me. "Eugene! Oh god, Eugene!" Rapunzel sank down with me as she tried to stop the blood that was already flowing out freely from my wounds.

My vision was already blurred and I couldn't see much of Rapunzel so with my blood-stained hands, I tried to feel for Rapunzel's face that was already wet with tears. I let out a small chuckle, "Another weird sense of déjà-vu isn't it?"

"That wasn't funny. Stay with me Eugene," She sobbed as she turned away and shout "Can someone get a doctor already?"

My whole body was already hot and cold at the same time and my head spun badly. "Don't bother. I'm just a lowly thief after all. I don't deserve to be saved."

"You saved me so I need to save you. Stay with me, my brave knight."

"I would.. if I could." Suddenly, it gets even harder for me to breath and it seems that I began coughing. My mouth started to taste like iron with a sticky texture. Blood.

"You could so don't leave me." Her voice became urgent and distant. "If you plan to leave me, you better consider killing me, Eugene so don't leave me!"

My heavy eyelids began to shut completely and the last thing I could hear was distant screaming as I felt Rapunzel cradling me.

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the Fate's design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine.._

This time the healing incantation nor the magic hair or tears worked. Time wasn't reversed, the wounds were still there and I couldn't be saved. I guess this was my Fate after all. This is my end.


End file.
